The Least You Deserve
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to Two Minds. Spencer has finally proposed to the woman he loves. Planning and surprises ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Surprise! Consider this someone's birthday present out there. That and my brain wouldn't leave me alone about this, so you can thank my overactive imagination. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer throughout story: No, don't own Naruto or Criminal Minds**

This is not how Spencer planned to spend his last day with Hinata. He had planned on perhaps another romantic day in town with dinner, sweets, and lovemaking. Don't get him wrong, Spencer doesn't mind the celebratory dinner on Gideon's dime; and how his team's been surprisingly well-behaved during the whole thing. Maybe he's just being a bit selfish as he lays a hand on Hinata's knee- and fidgetting as he does- feeling the light softness of the light blue dress Garcia had taken Hinata to get. Sometimes that woman really is a goddess. Spencer himself is dress in a white button up covered by a brown blazer, red tie, and matching dress pants.

"To Mr and Mrs Reid," Garcia, dressed in a birght pink, strapless dress, announces as she lifts her glass filled with red wine. Hinata squeaks while Spencer chokes on the boiled carrot he's eating.

"Baby Girl, they're not married yet. Wait until the reception," Derek says while laughing at Spencer's attempt to wash down the carrot that nearly killed him with his own wine while Hinata rubs his back.

"Garcia, I think you embarassed the poor girl," Emily, dressed in her own black dress and sitting next to Spencer's fiancee, assesses.

"How about we just toast the actual engagement," JJ, tan dress with spaghetti straps, suggests.

"I agree," Aaron, a pressed dark suit, says while Haley, dark grey dresse and hair tied into an elegant bun, laughs while raising her own glass.

Gideon, gray suit, clamps his hand on Spencer's shoulder after the choking sounds cease, giving the young and now red-faced a reassuring smile. Spencer clears his throat before giving his own tiny smile before raising his now mostly empty glass himself. Hinata's own giggle isn't missed as she places on hand on top of Spencer's, which is still on her knee- and raises her own glass.

"To Spencer and Hinata," Derek announces and gives Spencer a smirk, "Who is, surprisingly, one of the the first one to tie the knot. Seriously, Pretty Boy, I thought I would get married before you."

"And why is that so surprising!" Spencer blurts as he glares at the now laughing table.

"Spence, how many times has Morgan and Derek tried to set you up with a girl?" JJ answers after she calms her giggles.

"Exactly 53 times," Spencer answers and feels Hinata's hand squeeze his, "And I already had a girlfriend!"

"That we never knew about, Boy Wonder, cut us some slack," Garcia says.

"I thought you would get the hint that I wasn't interested after the tenth attempt."

"We were starting to get a hint to another reason, Reid," Emily saiys. Spencer gives a look that tells her to explain. Again, Derek and Garcia burst into laughter, causing his curiosity and frustration to grow.

"Reid, think about it. A guy who turns down every pretty woman who shows interest," Derek starts to elaborate, "What **will** his friends start to think."

The grip on his hand increases, and Spencer turns to see Hinata looking down at her plate consisting of steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans; her face a bit pink. Spencer blinks again in confusion before turning to Gideon who only shook his head, meaning he's staying out of this. Eventually, Garcia's usual loud and colorful personality answered for him.

"We thought you didn't like girls period."

There's silence for a few seconds before Spencer's face turns ten shades of red and glares at his teammmates who once more throw out a fit of laughter.

"I hate you guys."

"Love you too, Pretty Boy," Derek says between laughs.

"Come on, Spence, it's what Garcia said," JJ defends, "We didn't know you already had a girlfriend."

"And one so gorgeous too," Garcia goes on as she eyes a fidgety Hinata, "Seriously, are those girls real?"

Hinata squeaks while putting Spencer' hand in a death grip, "Garcia!" Spencer yells as his own face turns even more red.

"Oh come on, we all were wondering the same thing," Garcia says.

"I think you should stop now," Hotch said as Haley hid her giggles behind her napkin. Hotch himself was failing at hiding his amusement.

"Please," Spencer says as he bows his head, his hair falling over his face. He's going to have to get it cut before the big day. Hinata's free hand is caressing his shoulder. Gideon patting his other.

"All right, all right, we'll stop," Derek says while holding his hands up in defeat, but a smirk still splayed across his face, "But Pretty Boy's gonna have to agree to a bachelor party."

"No," Spencer doesn't look up as he answers bluntly.

"Oh come, Reid!"

"No."

"He already gave his answer, my beautiful piece of chocolate," Garcia patted Derek's shoulder comfortably, "But we are allowed to take him to celebrate the day before his wedding."

"We can totally do that," Emily agrees.

"And who says I'll go with you."

"Those embarassing secrets that I will gladly send to your lovely fiancee here," Garcia says, smiling at Hinata who's staring at her wide-eyed.

"Garcia," Gideon warns.

"Can we at least hang out with him before the big day. You know, to help with those pre-wedding jitters." Emily says.

"Don't talk like we're not here," Spencer growls as Hinata squeezes his hand. He knew he should have just had a day with her.

"Alright, let's calm down," Haley's the one who's surprisingly speaks up, "This is a day to celebrate, not tease someone endlessly."  
>"But that's how we show Reid that we love him," Garcia argues. Derek adding his agreement. Spencer just growls.<p>

When Gideon pays the bill and everyone only socializes, Gideon pulls Spencer to a part of the restaurant where the team won't see them. The elder agent lets a smile form on his lips as he pulls Spencer into a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Spencer," Gideon says, "You came a long way."

Spencer's face shows shock but splits into his own smile, "You didn't pull me over here so you could just tell me that."

"No, I didn't," Gideon pats Spencer's back. He looks straight into Spencer's eye, "I'm also offerring to pay for your wedding."

Spencer's jaw drops, "Wait...Gideon, you don't have to..."

"I don't have to, but I want to," Gideon elaborates, "Spencer after everything you gave, I believe this is the least you deserve. Besides, I think you might want to put your money towards a special honemoon."

Spencer can't help the pink returning to his lips. Surprisingly, the honeymoon has been the biggest thing Spencer's been concentrating on. He wants to take his Firepetal somewhere special like France or even England. Best hotels and best accomandations. The woman put up so much with him, this is the least he owed her.

"Still, would if the wedding's more expensive than we planned. I don't want to take advantage you."

"You're not, and I trust you, Spencer," Gideon goes on, "Just think of it as a wedding present."

"A really big one," Spencer replies.

"Again, the least you deserve."

"That was fun," Hinata says while the two are driving back to Spencer' apartment.

"Yeah, at my expense," Spencer pouts. Hinata's hand finds it way to his knee.

"Spider, I can tell they completely love you," she switches to Japanese, "And since you're the youngest, you tend to get teased."

Spencer raises an eyebrow, "Are you a profiler?"

"No, just observant," Hinata's smile is bright. Spencer can't help but laugh.

"By the way, how do you feel about Gideon paying for the wedding?"

**A good start? Tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter, love and enjoy.**

Spencer has never felt a combination content and sorrow. The smell of cinnamon fills his nostrils while he's burying his face in the waves of dark blue hair, and his fingers feel like they're on fire as he traces circles on her bare skin. He doesn't want her go; he doesn't want this feeling to end. Every second Spencer just lays there and holds her, he feels the temptation to just simply talk Hinata into calling her family to announce the engagement over the phone. That idea goes out of his mind when Hinata's older cousin Neji's- who might as well be her big brother with how protective he is of Hinata- face comes into his mind. Soon afterwards her father, mother, and sister also comes into mind, and Spencer knows that isn't going to cut it. Besides, he still does believe it should be fair that one of their families should be told about their engagement in person.

Hinata let out a sleepy moan as she shifted under Spencer's arms, so she was now huddled into his chest. Spencer knows this won't happen for a few months at least. He can still talk to her through webcam and phone calls, but Spencer has a feeling that it won't be the same. Letting out a sad sigh, one of Spencer's hands are now caressing the soft strands, taking everything into his memory and being thankful for his eidetic memory.

"Spider, we're going to have to wake up sooner or later," Hinata suddenly whispers in her native language, startling Spencer just a bit.

"I know, but I don't want to," he admits in his native language, his fingers still tangling themselves in her hair and his face buried in the soft strands.

Hinata's own hands that are placed between their chests has then climbed their way to Spencer's face as she unburied her own from his chest. Her smile is small and sleepy as she gives Spencer's shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Spencer's hands disentangle from her hair and holds the hand on his shoulder. Soft and kind like he always like with the cool feeling of that ruby engagement ring. He knows he made the right choice when he bought that particular ring.

"I don't want to, but we have to," she replies in English and Spencer can see her own smile is now holding its own kind of sadness, "My flight is this afternoon."

Spencer closes his eyes and places a kiss on Hinata's head, "More of a reason to just lay here then."

"Or to get up and maybe have one last date," she suggests as she stretches a bit to give a quick kiss to Spencer's chin. Yet another thing Spencer's going to miss.

"Mmmmm," Spencer hums as he pulls her in even closer than he thought he could, "I think I like this better."

"Even if the other option involves coffee?" Spencer couldn't hold back the laugh in the back of his throat.

"I'll let you in on a secret," he whispers as he reposition the both of them so he could kiss on the lips. Soft and delicious, something he's definitely going to miss this. He separates from her for air and licked his lips, "You're more important than coffee."

"I better be," Hinata says before meeting him again for another kiss. Spencer found his breath being taken away, and his mind going blank- surprisingly enough- as he allows his hands to travel where most people wouldn't , conveying to how he really wanted to spend their last few hours together before Hinata has to fly back to her home country for a while. When they part, Spencer gives off a slight smirk while Hinata's own lips are slightly parted as trying to catch her breath.

"So do you still wanna get up?" Spencer asks.

It takes Hinata a few seconds before a smile crosses her face, and Spencer finds himself on his back and his hips being straddled. Her hair falls around her in a graceful manner, covering the upper part of her bare body. Despite seeing it all, Spencer's face still turns several shades of red like teenage boy.

"Yes actually," Hinata says confidently as her fingers runs through the small amount of stubble growing on Spencer's jaw, "Because I'm hungry, and I'm not taking a thirteen hour flight on an empty stomach."

Her finger stops on the tip of his nose as her smile soon enough turns into something more playful. Feeling his face heat up even more, Spencer gives off his own childish smile as he feels a silent rumble in his stomach, telling him he needed to eat as well. Sometimes the human body helps; sometimes the human body stabs you in the back. At least it doesn't do it on purpose like he swears his work and teammates do.

"Breakfast then," Spencer says as he sits up, his arms wrapping around Hinata's waist as he did so, "Besides, we have to call mom and tell her the news. I think she wants to talk to you when it all comes out."

"I can hear her now," his forehead touches hers, "'About time you asked Spencer now when's the big day'." Hinata let out a giggle, "You do know we're going to have to film the ceremony and send it to her."

"Along with a good chunk of my family," Hinata adds. Spencer just places a kiss on her nose and nods. He knows Neji and her younger sister Hanabi are definitely flying over with Hinata for the wedding, along with her mother. Most likely her father will also be coming if only to be properly introduced to his soon to be son-in-law. Spencer has always wondered how he has managed to kind of dodge this important milestone in any relationship.

"You take the shower first," Spencer says while combing his fingers through her hair once more.

Hinata nods before giving Spencer a quick kiss and then disentangling herself from him and the sheets. Noting how he's already missing her, Spencer lays back onto the pillows and lets out a groan. He's going to have to ask Hotch how he does this with Hailey.

Spencer lets himself sulk in the sheets to the sound of the shower down the hall until he decides to get up, put on pants, and get his things ready for his own shower. While he hears the shower turning off, Spencer has his phone in hand sending a text to Derek, asking to possibly meet him for drinks tonight. He doubts he'll be able to fall asleep without some liquid encouragement other than coffee. Besides, he does need to ask Derek about being his best man- although Spencer is certain Derek will take the opportunity. By the time Hinata comes dressed in a lilac button-up blouse and white jeans and her hair slightly damp, Spencer already has his reply and gives Hinata a quick kiss on his way out of the room.

In the shower, Spencer tries not to mentally countdown the hours, minutes, and seconds he has left with Hinata; and instead focuses on where to go for breakfast and afterwards. He even fast forwards his mind to the video call they'll be having once she gets back home. Somehow, that seems to make him feel better.

He chooses to wear a gray, short-sleeve button- up covered by a brown sweater vest and matching black slacks. Only after Spencer finishes brushing his teeth does he realize that he must look like a prep school student or maybe even a teacher's assitant. No wonder everyone sees him as a kid.

"Spider, are you ready?" Hinata's quiet voice asks as she steps into the bathroom.

"Yeah," Spencer says while fixing the red tie and completing his academic look. In the back of his mind, he thinks about possibly taking JJ and Garcia's offer to give him a wardrobe change.

Hinata comes up beside him and places a hand on his arm. She gives him an encouraging smile before giving Spencer a gentle kiss on the cheek. Spencer smiles back before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and guiding her out. They choose a small diner close by, and Spencer enjoys the teasingly scolding look Hinata gives him while drinks cup after cup of coffee loaded with plenty of sugar. He just gives her a playful smirk before sipping again.

After the bill is paid, Spencer waits until the two are in the car to hold Hinata's hand and pulls out his phone. He dials up Bennington and goes through the process of being patched through to his mother. Thankfully when his mother answers and is put on speaker, she sounds lucid.

"Spencer, care to explain why you're calling me so early?" checking the time, Spencer remembers the time difference.

"Sorry, mom, but I think what I'm about to tell you is something you really want to hear." he squeezes Hinata's hand, and they both share a gentle smile, "You finally got your wish, Hinata and I are getting married in a few months."

There's silence over the phone for a few seconds before Diana's voice comes off as cheerful as she says, "About damn time!" Spencer has to pull back a bit ,and his cheeks flush a bit in embarrassment at his mother's outburst while Hinata just laughs, "I want pictures, Spencer. Of you in your tux and Hinata in her dress. I also want the ceremony filmed, and you two are visiting me right after the honeymoon."

Hinata's giggles haven't stopped while Spencer just put on a sheepish smile, "We know, Mom, we've already planned to do just that."

"Good, and I also want grandchildren," Diana's voice has an air of finality to it. Spencer somehow chokes on air while Hinata's giggle turns into a surprised squeak.

"Mom, seriously."

"Yes, Spencer, it's every mother's dream to have grandchildren, even more so when she knows they'll be special like their parents," Diana explains as though it's the most basic knowledge. Spencer can feel his cheeks heating up while Hinata's face was turning red as well, "I'm pretty sure Hinata's mother has told her the same thing."

Again, another squeak is heard from Hinata as she covers her mouth with her free hand and looks down at her knees. Spencer squeezes her hand as he lets out a hesitant breath.

"A-Actually, yes..." she finally admits. Spencer doesn't know how to react to that.

Diana lets out a small laugh, "See, when you finally have children sweetheart, you'll understand why."

"And since we're not there yet, Mom, let's move on," Spencer says a little too fast as he tries to bring the heat from his face down, "We just wanted to call and tell you before Hinata flies home."

"Wait, you're going home?"

"S-Spencer thinks o-one of us should tell our parents in p-person, and I also n-need to get some things s-settled before the big day." Hinata tucks a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Oh, I bet your mother wants to probably smother you when you tell her the news," Diana goes on, "Alright, nice to know you finally done it, Spencer. Make sure to visit me before the day also, I want one more day to spend with my son before he has another woman in his life to do so."

"I will Mom," Spencer says as his embarrassment melts into genuine love. Some days she can act like a normal mom and embarrass him in front of his fiancée

"Good, love you both, Hinata take care of him. Goodbye," Hinata and Spencer replies to their own goodbyes before hanging up.

"What to do with her," Spencer says as he gives Hinata an amused smile. Hinata just gives him his own smile.

"Have her meet my mother, they'll get along just fine."

Spencer just shakes his head as he starts the car up. The two are fine with just driving around, stopping by for coffee at Spencer's discretion, and even stopping for an early lunch before stopping by the park they visited earlier in her visit. His hold on her waist is firm while guiding her down the path. He even decides to pull her completely into his side while giving her a searing kiss, memorizing the softness of them in hopes to have it last him until the next time he sees her.

"I love you, you know that Firepetal," he whispers against her lips when he finally separates. In the background, he can hear the giggling of what he assumes to be nosy teenagers.

"If I haven't known that before, then I know it now," she says back, a dreamy smile on her lips. Spencer gives her another tender kiss, "And so will the people looking at us." she adds when they separate for the second time.

"You know what," Spencer again holds Hinata close to his side before walking, "I honestly don't care." Hinata can only laugh.

When the time does come for Spencer to take Hinata to the airport, the thought of possibly being late on purpose crosses his mind; but he goes against it and simply takes the comfort of having his Firepetal's hand resting on his knees throughout the drive. Spencer refuses to acknowledge the stinging in his eyes, or something damp running down his cheek away from Hinata's sight.

By the time they reach the airport, Hinata's hold on his knee is firm, and Spencer can see the sadness swimming in her eyes. Not liking the look, Spencer laces his fingers with hers and gives her his own reassuring smile.

"Spider, I just realized something," she says while being guided inside.

"What is it?"

"In a few months, there won't be moments like this," Spencer sees her own smile now, "Soon enough, we'll have each other everyday and not just a week every few months."

Taking in a shaky breath, Spencer gives Hinata a tender kiss holding up the hand that carried her ring. His thumb caresses it as though it's the most fragile thing in the world before placing a kiss on the ruby stone. Once he's done, he gives Hinata another smile, a few tears escaping once more.

"Yeah, and I can't wait."

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here we go. Newest installment of The Least You Deserve. For those who are reading, faving, reviewing, and following. I'd like to thank you for your support. This installment will introduce my OC, which is Hinata's mom. Hope you enjoy her and this story.**

Spencer lets out a small yawn as he boots up his laptop. Three o'clock in the morning, Spencer's tired but bypasses it as he access his webcam and waited for a familiar face to come on. His fingers lace through his slightly tousled hair, remind himself to have it cut. Maybe he can talk to JJ about the best places to go for a haircut. Speaking of talking to teammates, Spencer remembers that he also needs to talk to Hotch about a good place to get a suit.

A video call comes in, and Spencer doesn't waste time to answer it. Hinata's face comes on-screen, and Spencer can instantly see the exhaustion on her face as well as the signs of her getting out of a shower due to the drops of water clinging to her bangs. Spencer gives an apologetic smile as he props up a bit more on his bed and readjusts the laptop on his knees.

"Nice to know I'm not the only one tired," he jokes his finger unconsciously reaching out for the screen and caressing where her cheek is.

"Hinata, are you calling him?" Spencer hears in Japanese and watches Hinata look over her shoulder just in time for a woman in her early fifties to pop up, dressed in a brown blouse and black dress pants. She was an exact replica of Hinata with the same dark blue strands down to her mid-back with only a few gray strands, lavender eyes, and face structure. She apparently looks at Spencer through the camera and gives off a large, affectionate smile, "There's my soon-to-be son-in-law!"

Quickly, she sits next to Hinata who's burning bright red as she plays with a strand of her still damp hair and wraps an arm around her daughter. Spencer doesn't know if he should blushing or laughing. After all, he's been embarrassed by his eager mother twice about the subject; so his fiancée should suffer through the same thing right?

"S-She saw the ring when h-her and Neji picked me u-up from the airport," Hinata stammers, not meeting Spencer's eyes.

"And I have to say, about time," the mother- Etsuko, Spencer remembers- says as she pulls Hinata into a tighter hug, "I thought you were never going to propose, which is a shame because I have to say that you are much better than that man my husband tried to put her with."

Spencer gives in to the heat rising in his cheeks as he scratches the flushed skin. Etsuko lets out a bark of laughter as she then points her finger towards the camera and in turn Spencer. Her eyes are still sparkling with excitement, but Spencer can see the signs of a warning look- he can thank his time working with Hotch- as she relaxes her grip on her daughter.

"But I must warn you," she begins, "I may like you Spencer Reid, but I do not tolerate someone hurting my daughters. And I know you have met Neji, and I have to say he appeared to go into major defense mode when he also saw the ring. Do I need to tell you how things will go if one hair on Hinata's hair is hurt?"

"Mother!" Hinata literally screams as she gives Etsuko a scolding look. Etsuko only pats Hinata's shoulder as her eyes go back to being completely excited. Spencer can only spare a sheepish smile as a way to cover his sudden burst of nervousness. He knows this is coming, but when he actually receives it from someone he never thought of, it's actually kind of unnerving.

"Hinata, when you have children, and they are going to get married; then you will understand," Etsuko explains as though it's nothing at all. Spencer instantly recalls the phone conversation he had with his mother before taking Hinata to the airport, "Now, what details do you two have for the big day? Will you be doing a classic American wedding or a traditional Japanese one?"

"Well...um...we haven't thought of that yet," Spencer answers, his mind already thinking on the merits of the two options. He thinks Hinata would look beautiful in a white gown as she's being escorted down the aisle, but he also thinks the same thing if in a kimono. Spencer doubts he'll look good in the Japanese groom wear though, but he's not a fan of tuxes- there's a reason why he doesn't go a traditional suit wear at work. He'll have to discuss the details with Hinata later.

"I see, can't decide which outfit she would look better in, huh?" Etsuko says while Hinata just buries her face in her hands, "Although, I do think it is fair for a classical American wedding since you two are most likely having the ceremony there. If that is the case, I would love to see Hiashi in a typical suit outside of the office."

Nodding while keeping on his same awkward smile, Spencer inwardly hopes Hinata will find a way to send her mother away without being rude. As much as he finds this amusing, he's also tired and wants to have a private chat with Hinata before going to bed; and Hinata's tired posture shows her agreement.

"Mother..." Hinata says after uncovering her face and giving Etsuko a warm but serious look, "Do you mind? Spencer and I would like to have a private conversation."

Etsuko looks at her daughter and then at Spencer. Her eyes are still showing excitement and soon mixed in with understanding, "I understand, sweetheart, besides, I have to talk to your father about travel plans," she puts a kiss on Hinata's head, "And I will not tell your sister. That, I believe, should be your job."

Hinata only nods and soon Etsuko is out of camera view. Spencer decides to give out a small laugh, which earns an adorable pout from Hinata before she lets out a tired sigh.

"I would have been at my place, but Mother instantly changed course when she saw this," Hinata says in English as holds up the hand that the gold band. Spencer can't help but give off an excited, warm smile, "Father has not said anything on the matter, really. Maybe when Hanabi comes home."

"Well, what can he do?" Spencer questions, wishing he can just grab her in his arms, "I highly doubt he will disown you because he would have put up more of a fight when you rejected the suitor he introduced you to. If anything, I believe he will just talk with me one-on-one. Most likely after Neji has his fun with me."

Hinata's smile falters a bit, "W-Well, father will be a b-bit harsh with y-you, m-maybe a bit more, just to s-see how tough you are."

Spencer's mouth forms an "o" shape, "I take it that me being a FBI agent doesn't suit him?"

"I-It does," Hinata says, hand hold up in defense, "H-He just w-wants to make sure..."

"I understand," Spencer says, trying to ignore a sense of nervousness. From how Hinata's hesitant about this subject, Spencer already knows that dealing with Hinata's father is not going to be easy. Possibly even more difficult than dealing with Neji, "Let's move on. How about we talk about the basics of what we want for the ceremony. Do you want a traditional Japanese wedding or classic American? For that manner, do you want our wedding to be held indoors or outdoors? Personally, I would like it outdoors, since it can provide natural decorations as well as the ones will probably be having. I also thought it would be nice to see the sun shine on us, or maybe even the moon and stars, or..."

"Spider," Hinata says calmly, her smile growing more and more. Spencer shuts his mouth in realization that he's been rambling, and mutters an apology, "To answer your questions: I'm not sure yet and I do think having our wedding outdoors is nice."

Spencer's face turns bright red, "Well, that's one part down. Have you decided about your bridesmaid. I can guess you will be asking Hanabi to be your maid-of-honor. If you want, I'm pretty sure Garcia, JJ, and Emily would more than thrilled to take positions as bridemaids, especially Garcia."

"That crossed my mind," Hinata admits as she plays with a still damp strand, "But let's put this aside for now. I just want to talk and then go to bed. My body's already feeling the effects of jet lag, and I know you have to be at work in a few hours; so I want you to get a bit more sleep in."

"You don't have to worry about me," Spencer again caresses Hinata's cheek on the screen. This is going to take getting use to, "I've been on cases where I'm up for twelves hours or even more. Add my regular works hours requiring me to be up at an early time, I can say that I can work on only fours of sleep."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I want you to just for my sake, so let's keep this short," Hinata says in a tone that Spencer knows better than to argue back a laugh, Spencer nods and just asks how her flight was.

The next morning Spencer walks into the BAU, messenger hanging on his shoulder and coffee in his hand. He's wearing a dark gray button-up covered by a dark sweater vest and complimented by a red tie and khaki pants. His brown eyes has a hint of shadows under them, but he has a genuine, wide smile on his face as he sits at his desk and starts working on the small pile of files on his desk.

"You look like you had a good night, Pretty Boy," Derek says from his desk, a knowing smirk on his face. Spencer just rolls his eyes and concentrates on his work, "Did Hinata make it back okay?"

"She's exhausted, but that's to be expected from a long flight added by jet lag," Spencer begins, "But she's fine nonetheless. I actually talked with her mother last night."

"And?"

"She threatened me and then asked a bunch of questions," Spencer answers casually. Derek, and Emily from her desk, laugh.

"Nice to know you're feeling better," Derek adds, standing up and walking behind Spencer. He gives his friend a firm pat on the shoulder, pushing out a rushed breath of air; and earning a glare from Spencer, "You were really depressed the other night."

"It's to be expected," Emily says, her amused smile bright as she leans forward in her desk, "His fiancée is on the other side of the world. Like to see how you can handle that, Morgan."

Derek just chuckles while ruffling Spencer's hair, gaining another glare. Spencer's really starting to think he shouldn't ask Derek to be his best man. Hotch or even Gideon can fill the role just as well.

**A/N: Love it if you tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Forgive me for my long absence, but hey, this chapter does have a surprise for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

Spencer walks into his apartment, desperately trying to resist the urge to pass out on the floor. Running his hand over his tired face, Spencer takes off his shoes and puts his gun and badge in its safe place before getting ready for a shower. It's nearly three o'clock in the morning, Spencer hasn't had a good night sleep in the past week, and he feels every muscle in his bone screaming at him to sleep; but Spencer will be damned if he goes another night without talking with Hinata.

Stepping under the hot spray, Spencer lets out a huge sigh of relief as he runs his wet hands through his hair. For the past week, the team had been in San Diego trying to catch a serial killer who has been targeting college students in fraternities and sororities. The unsub- a former college professor named Melvin Johnson- was relentless in his hunt with very little cool off time between kills. Turned out the man had been sick of colleges trying to cover evidence of hazing within the houses- especially after a hazing had resulted in the death of a young man- and decided to take matters into his own hands. When Melvin was cornered, he had decided to take his own life by putting his own knife to his throat. That night, the team had hopped on the jet, exhausted with the results; and Hotch had ordered them straight them straight home with the order to come in no earlier than noon. Spencer's a morning person, but he couldn't have been more grateful to his boss as Derek drove him home.

Scrubbing his tired body, Spencer thinks about how much it sucked to cancel the times to talk to Hinata. The last time Spencer had talked to her was the night before the team received the case. She looked pale and her eyes had the clear signs of exhaustion. Spencer was quick to ask what was wrong, and Hinata was quick to answer that her father had worked a bit too hard over the past few weeks. There were obvious signs of lying, but Spencer knew Hinata wouldn't answer him by how her eyes were begging him to drop it for now. Not wanting to exactly, Spencer agreed and changed the subject, cutting the talk short when he wanted her to rest and making a mental note to bring up the subject if she appeared like this again.

A shiver goes up Spencer's spine when he steps out of the shower and into the cool air. He quickly dries himself off and gets dressed in his night-clothes. By the time four o'clock rolls around, Spencer is dressed in a gray T-shirt and matching pajama pants, and ignoring his bed screaming at him to lay down. Instead, Spencer sits himself in front of his laptop and starts it up. He starts to mentally recite the numbers to pi while he sends Hinata the video call as an attempt to stay awake- later on he'll say he was too tired and worried to just make a small pot of coffee to help him stay awake.

It takes Hinata a bit longer to answer than she usually does, but she comes on-screen, her eyes heavy with clearly seen fatigue and dark bags. She doesn't look as pale as last time, which is somewhat of relief for Spencer. He can tell she hasn't went to work by how she appears to be wearing a casual T-shirt and not a blouse. Hinata gives Spencer a tired smile while removing a strand of hair from her face.

"You're finally home," she says in plain English, her tone heavy.

"Yeah, just got back about," Spencer looks at the clock at the on right-hand lower corner of his laptop, "An hour, two minutes, and twenty seconds ago from San Diego. I have to say that I haven't been glad to see the inside of my apartment." Spencer gives his own tired smile that quickly disappears into a concerned frown, "Please, tell me what's wrong."

There's silence for a few seconds. Spencer leans a bit more towards the screen, his own fatigue temporarily forgotten. Times like these makes him want to pull her into his arms and just comfort her like the way she always has. Only so much he can do over a computer screen, and it only makes Spencer mentally will the seconds that she flies back even harder. He knows it's logically impossible to manually change the bend of time, but Spencer- as of right now- doesn't care. He can correct his illogical thinking on his honeymoon.

"I-I haven't been f-feeling well," Hinata begins after letting a small sigh. Her eyes look away. Spencer nods although he isn't sure if she see him do it, "L-Last week w-when we talked. I-I had a suspicion what w-was wrong, but I didn't w-want to tell you u-until I was sure."

She looks up, giving Spencer a look that asking him to brace himself. The last time he received that look was when she gave him the news her attending Caltech as well. Although Spencer had a good suspicion, he still couldn't help the excitement and relief that came over him that day.

"M-Mother took me to the h-hospital soon a-afterwards, and w-well..." Hinata takes a deep breath while Spencer holds his. His hands clench on the edges of his desk, and he's leaning a bit more towards the screen. The last time he remembers his heart beating this fast and hard was when he proposed to her, "Spider, I-I'm pregnant..."

At that moment, Spencer Reid who always has something to say is speechless. His body slumps against the chair while his eyes widen. The hands on the edge of his desk fall, making an obvious slap sound on his knee as he just looks at the woman on the screen who's not even looking at while continuing to messing with a single strand of hair.

"Uhhh...y-you're..." Spencer stammers out, wondering if this is how his dad, Hotch, and Gideon all felt when they were told this news. Hinata nods while her eyes hesitantly meets his, "Wow..."

Despite the awkwardness, Hinata gives off a small giggle, "Mother said the same thing."

"Do you know how long?" Spencer asks while his head already begins to calculate the days. He knows the answer when Hinata answers.

"A-A little o-over a month," Hinata bites her lower lip and Spencer can see her move her left arm in a way that Spencer can guess that her hand is either on her lap or most likely her stomach. When Spencer thinks about this, it actually hits him harder than when Hinata actually told him. He's going to be a father.

"I...I don't know what to say," Spencer admits while giving off a sheepish smile while squirming in his seat. He knows that he definitely feels the excitement that comes with a man hearing this, but Spencer doesn't exactly know how to express it. How did his own father react to the news?

Spencer instantly shakes his head afterwards. He's not going to think about that man now. Taking a few short, deep breaths, Spencer looks towards Hinata who's now fidgeting herself. When Spencer actually thinks about it, he realizes that this is not how he had planned this conversation to go.

"I-I don't k-know what to say e-either." she says as her eyes finally connects with his. Spencer can definitely see her nervousness and even a bit of fear, "M-Mother was v-very excited, but I..."

"Haven't told your father yet," Spencer finishes and Hinata only nods before letting out a deep sigh. Biting on his own lower lip now, Spencer runs his fingers through his hair and tries to bring himself to think straight.

He just got home from a rough case in San Diego, hasn't slept welll for the past week, and has now found out his fiancee is pregnant. That leads to Spencer's re-realization that he's going to be a father. The more Spencer thinks on that, the more he finds it hard to believe. The thought causes whatever thoughts he managed to organize to fly off the shelf. This is not what he's use to.

"Spider?" Hinata's voice is above a whisper, her eyes asking him to talk to her.

"I...I want to hug you right now..." Spencer says, "I also think my head wants to explode," he gives his Firepetal a shaky smile, "Is that normal?"

Hinata blinks a few times before her smile comes back, small and uncertain like his, "I-I think so."

Spencer doesn't sleep that night, instead choosing to talk to his fiancée, helping each other come to terms with the news. They talked about the possibilities of it being a girl or boy- when Spencer begins to accept the news, he mentally admits to wanting a boy- and Spencer looking into finding a house. He admits his fears of her flying back in her condition but is soothed away when Hinata assure him that she'll be fine and will have several family members to keep an eye on her. The subject of names are brought up, but Spencer puts it off, saying he wants to wait until they're sure of the gender. As for godparents, neither are really sure yet.

For godfathers, Spencer instantly thinks of Gideon. The man is paying for their wedding, and Spencer looks up to him like the father he never had. But he also thinks about Hotch who's already a father and has a been a help as well. Derek also is good choice. Spencer thinks of him as the uncle that will not only be fun but to actually help scare away any possible bullies- and boys if Spencer has a girl. And there are those on Hinata's side of the family.

Neji, no matter how much he scares Spencer, is a good man who does care for Hinata. If anything does happen to either of them, Spencer wouldn't be surprised if Neji would be the first one to step up and look after their little one- although Spencer does believe he'll have to fight with Derek. As for Hinata's father, Spencer isn't sure. He, for some reason, has yet to talk to the man face-to-face. Hinata says it's because of a business emergency, which Spencer doesn't know if he should be relieved or frustrated with the man. Seriously, your daughter is getting married and you have yet to even check-out the fiance.

As for godmothers, Spencer believes it's fair for Hinata to pick. Although he doesn't deny considering JJ for the position since she's like a sister to him. Garcia, despite her personality and colorful personality, would also make a good godmother. She would definitely spoil their child, which is one of the biggest perks to the position. Emily, Spencer isn't sure. He hasn't managed to fully trust the woman yet, but Spencer believes, if given time, he might consider her. His mother, as much as he loves her, is out. If anything does happen to him and Hinata, he does want the godparents to be a candidate for guardianship, and his sick mother isn't the best choice.

Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister, is a good candidate. She's young, but she has the same level of care for Hinata, Neji has. Spencer can remember how Hanabi kept giving him this threatening look the first time they met over camera. She didn't need to use words to let Spencer know what would happen if he broke her older sister's heart. Etsuko will definitely take the job in stride from what Spencer can gather.

After passing the subject, Spencer checks to see that he has to get ready for work soon. Just the thought reminds him that Spencer has now gone eight days without getting a proper night of sleep. If coffee hasn't been his best friend before, Spencer knows he'll get buddy-buddy with it today.

"I have to get ready for work, so we'll have to continue this tonight," Spencer says while giving Hinata a reassuring smile. Hinata must have also realized the time because her eyes widened in shock before her mouth opens to apologize, "Don't worry, I'll drink plenty of coffee and sleep as soon as I get home."

Hinata gives him a doubtful look before sighing, "Very well, Spider, but don't worry about webcamming tonight," Spencer openes his mouth to say something, but Hinata quiets him with smile, "The fatigue is starting kick in, and it's not a good combination with the morning sickness. We both have to catch up on our sleep. Don't worry, we'll talk a little tomorrow night your time."

Spencer wants to argue, but a yawn comes out instead. Fatigue is hitting his body full force along with the blush crossing his face. Hinata doesn't laugh, only gives him an understanding smile. As much as he wants to talk to her tonight, especially after the news he received, Spencer knows that it's not logical to keep pushing his body like he already has. It's not good for him, Hinata, or his work.

"Alright, but how about we both sleep on the possibility of you flying in earlier than planned," Spencer requests, giving his Firepetal a sheepish smile, "I-I want to be there for the first ultrasound."

Spencer watches her make the motions that shows she's placing her hand over stomach again, and Spencer feels his hands twitch at the thought of doing the same.

"I-I'll talk to father to give me the time off, m-maybe even have me start working online," Spencer's excitement starts building up, but he doesn't let it show, "I-I want you there too."

Right there, Spencer's feels the excitement he's sure Hotch, Gideon, and even his father had felt when they received the news.

Later on, Spencer's still basking in the excitement of what's coming. He'll admit that it's probably keeping him awake more than the fourth cup of coffee he's downing. He starts mulling over the statistics of how many successful births happen in America- and just for the fun of it, Japan. The chance of his child inheriting his level of intelligence or even Hinata's level. In the back of his mind, he was considering preschools and private schools already, and even trips to Vegas, so the baby could see his grandmother.

"You okay there, Reid, you seem spaced out," Derek says. Spencer blinks to realization before looking up at his best friend. Derek looks just as tired as Spencer does while holding a few files in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other.

"Yes, Hinata and I just talked a little longer than planned, and I lost track of time," Spencer admits, hoping Derek doesn't see how he's trying to hide the topic of which was discussed during that time. He loves Derek like an older brother, but Spencer knows Derek won't hear the end of it if he hears that the youngest member of the team is not only getting married but is also going to be a father. And if Derek finds out, it won't be long until Garcia catches wind; and Spencer really wants to live to see his bride walk down the aisle.

"Pretty Boy, you know you have one of the worse poker faces out there," Derek points out, giving Spencer a sly smile, "But I'll back off this time. I'm too tired to even interrogate you, and I can feel Hotch giving me the look."

Spencer blinks, and strains his eyes over Derek's shoulders. Indeed, Hotch is standing over the railing just outside his office and giving Derek a critical look. Probably to see if Derek's going to try to sneak some of his paperwork into Spencer's again. Spencer can't help but feel a little grateful.

"And when has that ever stopped you, Derek?" Emily calls out from over his desk. Spencer looks her way to see her smirk while holding her own coffee. Derek chuckles and just ruffle Spencer's hair, gaining a glare.

"I know when I'm pushing my luck. Enjoy it while it lasts, Reid," Derek explains, turns around, gives Hotch a small wave before heading back to his desk. Spencer looks up at his boss and gives him a thankful smile. Hotch gives a small nod before heading back into his office.

When break time comes around, Spencer politely refuses the offer to go out to lunch with JJ, Derek, Emily, and Garcia before heading to the break room to refill his mug. Taking in a deep breath, Spencer walks up to Gideon's office and knocks on the door.

"Come in," Spencer steps in and sees his mentor hunched over his desk, glasses on, and eyes focused on a file in front of him. He looks up, giving Spencer a polite smile, "Everything alright, Spencer?"

"Ummm...Yeah, everything's great actually," Spencer admits, not able to hide back the small smile that keeps gracing his lips every time he thinks about the news his Firepetal told him. Gideon raises an eyebrow before motioning for him to sit at the sit across his desk. Spencer does, taking a large sip of his coffee afterwards, "I received some good news, and I always saw other people share it with their friends. The thing is that I really don't want to tell Derek yet because he won't ever let up, and then Garcia will smother me. I would tell JJ, but I think it will still leak to Garcia, and I already told you why I don't want her to know yet; and I really don't Emily enough to tell her something this personal. I would tell Hotch, but I think you should know first and..."

"Spencer," Gideon says calmly. Realizing he's rambling, Spencer sputters out an apology before taking in a deep breath, "What's the good news."

Putting back on the small smile, Spencer looks at the man who's been the closest thing to a father he has, "Hinata and I talked last night, and I just found out we're going to be parents."

Spencer admits that he has never seen Gideon so surprised.

**A/N: Yep, Spencer's going to be a father. How many of you guys are excited. Now here's a question, who do you think should be the godfather and godmother. Let me here it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for tuning into the Least You Deserve. In the last episode you found out Hinata was pregnant, so I asked you on suggestions for godparents. That's still open so let me know while you enjoy this newest episode.  
><strong>

"Here, I've read these when Hailey was pregnant with Jack," Hotch says as he puts two books in Spencer's hands, "Certainly helps when the mood swings and cravings come in."

Not able to hold back his amused smile, Spencer thanks his boss while inspecting his new gifts. Behind him, Gideon pats his shoulder, carrying what Spencer knows is a grin mixed by pride and amusement. Spencer knows he can't really blame the man. The baby of the team is not only getting married but is also going to be a father in less than eight months. It's something no one on the team has expected, and the shock is still rippling through Spencer himself.

"I can also introduce you to a good realtor," Hotch's smile is small but supportive, "She specializes in finding homes for new families. Helped me and Hailey when we moved here from Seattle."

Spencer nods, knowing he'll need all the help he can get. His head hasn't stopped going over the list of what needs to be done before the wedding and before the baby is born. Childcare, schools, houses, college how to scare away possible suitors if it's a girl and the baby gets older; everything just keeps coming, and Spencer's glad that his brain can process better than most people because the slight headache he's starting to feel would definitely be magnified by ten if he's normal. Granted, he's not trying to insult Gideon and Hotch who are fathers. He actually respects them for somehow keeping it together during this time.

"Spencer, I can tell you're over thinking this, and my advice is take a step at a time," Gideon advice pulls him out of that mental list that's been trapping him since he received the news three days ago, "If you don't, you'll be ready to pull your hair out before the first trimester ends."

"Listen to him, Reid," Hotch lets out a low chuckle, "Believe it or not, I was pulling my hair out throughout Hailey's pregnancy."

And Spencer knows Hotch had good reason. He remembers Elle telling him how Hailey's blood pressure was high, so she was sent to bed rest. Despite his calm demeanor during the case with the judge's wife being kidnapped, Spencer knows Hotch had to be under a tremendous amount of stress, constantly worrying for his wife and unborn son. It's actually a reason Spencer has considered perhaps a change in career. He knows Georgetown has been blowing up his email account with job offers along with several colleges that are an easy drive away from home.

"Spencer," again, Gideon's voice pulls him out of his trance, and Spencer blinks a few times to get him refocused.

"Sorry," he takes in a deep breath, "I guess I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it. I mean, I never thought this would happen. Of course with how long we've been together, this would be inevitable in a way; but I never thought this would happen so fast."

The words are fast and genuine while leaving an air of contemplation behind. Gideon's hand is still on his shoulder, and it gives a reassuring squeeze. Spencer knows that despite the lack of contact Gideon had with his son Stephen, he loves his son dearly and thinks of him constantly. Something Spencer doubts his father has felt for him when he just left Spencer and his mom.

"Reid, you're not alone in this," Hotch begins, his arms crossed and his face holding a firm yet caring expression, "Between Gideon and I, you'll definitely have some firsthand experience on how this works."

Spencer wants to put in how he doubts either of them will know how to deal with a child that will possibly develop mentally faster, but he keeps his mouth shut.

"You also have a team to keep you sane if needed," Hotch finishes.

"Or push me over," Spencer comments, causing the three men to share a laughter.

"Speaking of which, when are you going to tell them the news?" Gideon asks as his hand slides off Spencer's shoulder. Spencer looks over his shoulder to see the ver present light smile that only exists when he's either with Spencer alone or in a light atmosphere.

For the past three days, the team has become unaware of the news in the genius' life. Spencer has been careful to keep his behavior in check, so it doesn't rouse the suspicion of a certain Derek Morgan; although he has been called out on spacing out a few times. Thankfully that happens when Spencer comes in and sits down without grabbing his coffee, so he has been able to play off the behavior as simply being caffeine deprives. The answer has usually been replied with a coffee loaded by Derek.

"Pretty Boy, you just don't look right when you look a million miles away," he explains as he carries a teasing smile. Spencer doesn't know if he should roll his eyes or smile.

He told Hotch yesterday, knowing he can trust his team leader and because he needed information on policies involving children. Spencer knows Hotch would willingly give Spencer the days off needed during the pregnancy- in fact, Spencer wouldn't be surprised if Hotch literally shoves him into the elevator with the threatening order to go home and be with Hinata- but he also needs to know about policies surrounding school activities like field trips- something he has always wanted to enjoy personally after skipping elementary and middle school and entering high school- and doctor appointments. With Hinata working from her computer with her own schedule, Spencer knows his child will always have a parent there for the special events; but Spencer is going to be there too if he can help it.

No way he's going to be anything like his father.

"I'd like to wait until after the baby is born, possibly," Spencer admits with a sheepish smile, "I love them, I really do; but I do want to live to see my wedding and the birth. If Garcia or even JJ finds out, I think they'll kill me by smothering me to death. And I honestly don't want to think about what Derek will do."  
>Again another laughter is shared, "You might want to take the risk and tell them," Hotch says when it dies down, "Knowing Garcia, she'll want to throw a baby shower; and maybe kidnap Hinata for shopping trips. And I honestly don't know what she'll do if you deny her any of that."<p>

Spencer immediately thinks of Garcia hacking into his computer and exposing the photos he has, and the backlash that comes afterwards, "I see your point. Maybe when Hinata flies back then."

"When is she, by the way?' Gideon asks.

"In the next few weeks. Her mom and sister want to be around for the sonogram too, so she has to wait for them to get their priorities in order or else she would have been here yesterday."

"Well, I'll give you the day off, so you can entertain her and the future in-laws," Hotch's amused grin comes back before he checks his watch, "The others should be back in the next few minutes, so I suggest you hide those," he points to the books still Spencer's arms.

Realizing that lunch is coming to an end, Spencer thanks his boss before leaving out of Hotch's office with Gideon by his side. Gideon pats his shoulder again when they reach the outside of his office while giving him another reassuring smile. By the time Spencer has the books stored away in his messanger bag, Derek; Emily; and JJ are just coming in, laughter following them as they go to their designated areas.

"You should have came with Pretty Boy," Derek sits at his desk and looks down at the paperwork he will no doubt try to sneak a good chunk into Spencer's, "They had good barbeque."

"With how much you stuffed into your mouth, I'm not surprised," JJ calls as she heads to her office, joining in with Emily in a short laugh, "Garcia kept making comments about wanting to lick the sauce off of his face."

Spencer rolls his eyes but chuckles as he gets himself comfortable in his seat, "Sorry, but barbeque's not really my thing."

"Because you're afraid of putting on that bones," Derek jokes as he wiggles his eyebrows, "You want that girlfriend of yours to come back to something more than skin and bones."

"Clearly, he's fine the way he is Morgan," Emily counters as she props herself on her elbow on her desk, "After all, she's marrying him and not you."

Spencer can't hold back the the victorious laugh that comes out of his mouth while Derek rolls his own eyes.

"Whatever," Derek says before heading back to his own work, Spencer and Emily doing the same. Throughout the rest of the day, Spencer doesn't try to wipe the smile on his face.

Later on, despite the teasing, Derek gives Spencer a ride home since his car decided to finally give up on him yesterday thus adding to the list of things Spencer needs to do before his wedding. Stopping outside his building, Spencer gives Derek a thank you before reaching for the car door handle.

"Thanks Derek," Spencer reaches for the car door handle.

"No problem, Pretty Boy, but I seriously think you should get some sleep," Derek comments before pointing at the bags under his eyes, "I can make a pretty good guess about what you're doing at night, but I seriously think even Hinata doesn't enjoy seeing those bags under your eyes."

"You sound just like her," he says honestly, trying not roll his eyes.

"That just means we're on the same page," Derek's cocky smile returns causing Spencer to roll his eyes again but have this relaxed smile on his face before finally opening the door. He gives Derek a quick good night before heading inside.

Thanks to Hinata's condition, and Spencer's need to stay on with her as long he could and ignore any and all need to sleep; Hinata has suggested cutting their chat times short for now until Spencer looks as though he caught up. Of course Spencer wants to argue, but the signs of her fatigue are just as clear as his; and he doesn't want to push Hinata and the baby too far, so Spencer agreed. Doesn't stop him from spending the extra time on house searching- something that'll get easier now thanks to Hotch- and car searching. And now he has two books to read to help prepare himself plus he wants to look into possible locations for the wedding itself.

Spencer immediately gets ready for a shower when he steps inside and is once more pulled into his mental list of what to do. Again, he thanks his mind for being able to handle more than most men.

**A/N: Hope this isn't too OOC. I'm assuming Spencer would feel like this when it came to finding out about him being a father. If not, hit me up with some tips to how he would normally act. Or you could give me some tips on the story in general.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: All right, thank you all for your patience, hope you enjoyed your holidays, and hope you enjoy this newest chapter.**

Hinata has mentioned how her father had an identical twin brother - Neji's father. Although he died when she was only three years old - and leaving out the how - Hinata has pictures, and she states that Neji looks exactly like his father, and thus looks more like his father than she does. As Spencer looks into the face of a man who has the exact same face as Neji only with eyes more intense and judgmental instead of the pale yet tired expression of his fiancee, he has to say that Hinata's observation is right on the mark.

"We finally meet, Spencer Reid," he says in Japanese, his tone leaving no room for nonsense. He leans back just a bit, and Spencer sees the brown suit jacket and red tie as well as the long, brown strands of his hair - just like his nephew. Spencer feels out of place in just the faded Caltech T-shirt and pajama pants while his own hair is still damp from the shower and a coffee mug in his hand, "I take it you already know who I am," it's a statement, not a question.

Spencer swallows the nervous lump in his throat and scrambles to get his thoughts together. Although it's not how he expected it, this is the father of the woman he's marrying as well as his child's grandfather; and he's meeting him either way. No need to make himself like the awkward kid he's so well known for.

"Yes, sir. A pleasure to finally meet you," he responds in the man's own language and relieved at the lack of quiver in his voice.

Hiashi raises an eyebrow in a way that shows he's impressed. Spencer doesn't know if the man's genuinely impressed or if he's trying to lead Spencer into a false sense of security. In the back of his mind, Spencer knows he's being paranoid by that latter part.

"As you might know, we have not officially met over the time you were courting my daughter," Spencer remains silent but hears the slight growl at the words "my daughter". He tries not to think about it for now or get riled up, "I will be honest with you, Mr. Reid..."

"Doctor," Spencer corrects, keeping his face neutral as Hiashi gives him a scolding look as a way to challenge him to repeat himself, "Forgive me, Sir, but I have three , so my friends and coworkers call me Doctor Reid."

Hiashi's eyes are still hard in annoyance, "Very well, Dr. Reid. As I said,the reason why I have not arranged a meeting sooner is simply because I assumed Hinata would perhaps gain some sense and rethink marrying the boy she had save when she was twelve."

Spencer's shoulders tense as a breath comes out a bit too rough for his liking. The coffee mug in his hand now stands next to his computer as he decides lace his fingers on his lap, so he doesn't shut the thing off. He leans a bit more towards the screen, a gesture that tells Hiashi to go on. The slight twitch appears at the side of his future father-in-law's mouth doesn't go unnoticed.

"I will admit your resume is impressive. As you are aware, my daughter was quite smart for her age as well as her older cousin. The same applies to me and to a lesser extent her younger sister. The fact that you are even above that is no small feat." Hiashi clears his throat, "And then there is your career choice. You must be of some use if the FBI wants you."

Now Spencer can see why her father is a hot topic for Hinata. The man is a definite alpha man with perfectionist tendencies. From how Hanabi acts, he perhaps treasures her as the favorite and places a heavy expectations on Hinata - as expected for being the oldest as well as mentally gifted. Despite Hinata's advancements, it's perhaps not enough to appease this guy, and Hiashi perhaps takes every opportunity to remind Hinata of her failures. There is also the expectation of Hinata just accepting whatever he has for her such as a marriage he arranged and perhaps even taking over his corporate empire. No doubt that has all gone down the drain with the announcement of Hinata not only marrying a man in a different country, but also being pregnant with said man's child, thus making the chances of her even staying in the country let alone running company slim - although Hinata has said she can monitor everything by webcam. In other words, Hiashi's expectations have been denied and he's pissed.

"However, you are aware of my family's history. We are a prominent, traditional family; and Hinata marrying a foreigner is, well, let us just say that it is something not expected," Hiashi continues as his eyes become more and more menacing, "And then there is the case of her relinquishing her virginity to this foreigner before the actual marriage. Thankfully, we have managed to keep that part under wraps. No need for our entire family to loose its reputation simply because my daughter has decided to go off the deep end."

Hurtful words hang on Spencer's tongue as he tries to keep his breathing even. His fingers cramp as the interlace is tighter than before, and his eyes are definitely narrowed by the way Hiashi is challenging him with his own glare.

"Forgive me, Sir," he somehow says that without any malice, "But I do believe Hinata is entitled to her own decisions. We are very much in love and we are set to be married with our first child on the way, so if your intention for this conversation is to insult me, her, and our child; then I believe I can just click a button and end it."

There's no knowledge of where the courage came from. Spencer remembers Derek telling him that he can gain some seriously sharp claws if someone he cares about is in danger. He said he noticed it during the Hankel incident. While Raphael played Russian roulette with Spencer, telling him to pick a member of his team to die, the fear that was in Spencer's eyes were gone and were filled with a protectiveness that kept going until he finally chose. Spencer didn't think so when Derek told him, but now he's starting to believe the older man.

Hiashi's posture shows he's on the edge of his patience, and Spencer realized that the man must have had a similiar conversation with perhaps not only Hinata but his wife and youngest daughter as well. Maybe even Neji if Spencer trusts the man's protectiveness enough. Everyone has perhaps abandoned the family's tradition in favor of his oldest daughter, and Hiashi has perhaps thought to strong arm the fiance to perhaps call off the wedding.

"Yes, Dr. Reid," those words hold malice, "As you are aware of, my family has high standards when it comes to education and living arrangements. And there is also tradition that we ingrain in our children," Hiashi stops as he gauges Spencer's simmering reaction, "I am willing to give you my blessing on this engagement if my grandchild is to be raised here, in Japan. Of course, I am willing to pay for you and Hinata's living arrangements as well as education since private education in this country is not cheap. And with your education, I will be able to find a place of work for you."

"So let me get this straight, Sir," Spencer's anger comes through and he doesn't give a damn, "You have just insulted me and Hinata, and then tell us you will give us your approval if we follow your demands." his fingers are no longing interlaced but are now gripping the edges of his desk while Spencer's eyes zero in on his future father-in-law as though he can set the man's head on fire with just his stare, "And if I were to deny this proposal?"

Hiashi leans back, his eyes still hard as he interlace his own fingers in front of the camera, "Then I will disown Hinata. I have made that very clear when she even expressed fondness of you. Of course, my wife has been rather vocal about her disappointment of the words, so I have kept silent, and hoped my daughter would regain her sense. Clearly, that has not happened, and I have a family name to preserve. As I said, your resume is impressive, and I can perhaps save the family's reputation by..."

"Molding my child for your own selfish reasons?" Spencer interrupts. He admits the threats of Hinata being disowned are something to worry about if not to make sure his child has his grandmother and aunt in his or her life, but he will not let his child become a tool.

"Your child is my grandchild," Hiashi says, "And I only want what to do what is best for everyone, but if my daughter and her husband," the disgust is clear, "refuse to take it, then I will subject my wife and youngest daughter to constant worry."

There's a tense silence before Hiashi makes a motion that shows he's going to stand, "Think about it Dr. Reid. Do you not want what is best for your child? Do you not the best education as well as the best support system? You will not have to worry about finding work, and Hinata will not have to worry if you will come home tonight or not at all."

A clench happens in Spencer's chest and he must have made a face because a faint smirk is on Hiashi's face, "By the way, Hinata has not been in good condition, so Etsuko took her to the doctor if you are wondering why she was not on today."

And then the connection died. Spencer just sits there for what feels like forever as he just realized Hinata's not feeling well, and the worry for her and their child comes up. Still feeling shaky from the encounter, Spencer stands up and finds his phone on his nightstand and begins dialing a familiar number.

"Spencer, you must be calling and wondering why Hinata is not on camera?" Etsuko's voice is heard instead of his fiancee, but the tone doesn't show desperate concern. Spencer only answers in the affirmative, "Nothing to worry about. Hinata has just been feeling a bit lightheaded, so I brought her in. The doctor concluded it was just simply fatigue as well as Hinata not eating as much as she should be - although with how her morning sickness is going, I can't blame the girl for not keeping anything down. She just needs to stay in bed a bit and eat more, so I am afraid webcamming is going to be out of the question for a while."

"I understand as long as her and the baby are okay," Spencer replies as a relieved breath comes out, "Thank you for taking her, Etsuko."

"Spencer, sweetie, she is my baby and she is carrying my grand baby, of course I am going to fuss over her if she is not feeling well," Etsuko's cheery voice also says she had no knowledge of her husband harassing her future son-in-law, "I would do the same thing if something happened to you."

Spencer can't help but laugh, wondering how Etsuko and his own mother will interact if they ever met. The thought makes him a bit sad that his own mother won't be able to make it to his wedding, but he does plan to take him and Hinata to go visit her soon afterwards. She deserves because Spencer does actually notice how his mother is becoming more and more herself, like she's actually staying on her meds. It's perfect.

"Anyway, she is just signing some form, and we will be heading home and putting her to bed. Do you want to wait to talk to her?"

"Oh no, I just wanted to check on her. Please, you both get home safely and make sure she does sleep. We can go one day without talking if it means making sure she is one hundred percent. Just tell her that I love her."

"Of course I will, Spencer," Etsuko's smile can be heard, "I will be honest. I am glad, Hinata has met you. She deserves someone like you."

"I doubt I am that good, but I do love her; and I am glad that I met her." his voice slips into a bit of a whisper, "And thank you for accepting me, I know that this goes against what you were raised..."

"To be honest Spencer, I was not exactly raised like my husband. Strict, yes, but my father was not exactly too keen on arranging my marriage. I chalk it up to a father's need to keep his daughter safe. In the end, my grandfather was the one who arranged the marriage, and it caused a very nasty arguement. The only reason my father ever agreed to it in the first place is simply because I already had a bit of a crush on Hiashi, and was not exactly complaining about it."

Spencer wants to ask if she's complaining now, but he doubts it. Instead he just sits on his bed, the adrenaline from the argument he had only moments ago fading away to exhaustion, which is accompanied with the realization that he has work in a few hours and should try and sleep.

"In the end, I thought I was marrying the man of my dreams and encouraged my daughters in the same area. It has rubbed heads with Hiashi, but he is a reasonable man, and will realize that his daughter's happiness is more important. Besides, no man he can ever pick has as many perks as you do."

Spencer just keeps quiet, not really wanting to shatter Etsuko's good mood. Knowing Hiashi, he'll do that soon enough. Instead, he just thanks Etsuko for her heads, remind her to relay his message of love to Hinata, and then informs her of his need for sleep. Etsuko's quick to apologize for keeping Spencer awake, and tells him that she'll see him in a few weeks before saying goodbye and hung up

Placing his phone back on the nightstand, Spencer lays down with a migraine, tired body,and restless thoughts. He doesn't know how he fell asleep, but Spencer knows he doesn't feel better when he wakes up.

**A/N: Wanted tto badass Reid, hope it fits**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking too long and I do appreciate your reviews, faves, and follows. Hope I don't appreciate with this newest chapter. Enjoy.**

The house has to have three bedrooms - one for him and Hinata, another for their child, and a third as an office for both him and Hinata. A basement and are bonuses, so one can be converted into a playroom and another into a library. A safe neighborhood is a must, and close proximity to local parks are appreciated. As for style, Victorian style is greatly appreciated, but it's not required. When Spencer told Ms. Bailey, the realtor recommended by Aaron, the thirty- something year old lady just smiled and nodded her head, telling him that she would have a list ready for him in no time.

Apparently, she lives up to Aaron's words because it only took her two days to give Spencer a list of three houses that met his criteria. Usually, Spencer spends his days off talking a bit longer with Hinata before curling up to catch up on some reading; but he settles for waking up earlier than usual - the phone call with Hinata didn't go as long as usual with Spencer wanting to get the tour done as soon as possible with the promise of emailing her pictures and information on the listing - drinking a cup of coffee, showering, leaving - and considering getting a new, kid-friendly car- to his appointment.

The first house is definitely Victorian-style with red splashed on the outside, a large backyard squared within a wooden fence that just needs to be repainted, and a reasonably sized front yard. The neighborhood is mostly made of retired couples with the occasional small family - something Spencer thinks is a point against it since he wants his child to have plenty of kids his age to play with - but it's close to one of the local elementary school and has a low crime rate. Definitely a three bedroom, and has one and a half bathrooms completed with an attic. The living room is small, which doesn't exactly bother Spencer, but the carpet has to be replaced - something that doesn't trigger allergies preferably. Dining room and kitchen look okay, and the smallest bedroom is still large enough to hold two desks. Of course, Spencer wants the biggest room to go to his child. The attic definitely needs some work, and the hallways can definitely use new wallpaper. Above all, the house itself is definitely in good shape.

Second house is more ranch-style with white painted on the outside. The backyard was smaller with a chain-linked fence instead of a wooden. More families lived on the street and a local youth center is close by, but the commute to the closest school is a bit longer. As Spencer looks across the street and sees a couple of kids playing football, he thinks he can ignore that aspect. Inside, the living room is also small, and hardwood while the kitchen is definitely in need of some repairs as well as the stairs leading to the upstairs. Three bedrooms, the smallest a bit snug for two-person office, and the biggest have a window that won't open right. The one bathroom was in good shape, but the basement doesn't have the best insulation. Maybe, Spencer thinks when Bailey shows him the last house.

Also, Victorian-style with the bonus basement and attic. Neighborhood is fairly good with plenty of families and a park nearby with plenty of soccer-loving kids. Background is a good size with a patio for Spencer and Hinata to sit on and read while their child plays. There's even a nice, sturdy tree in which Spencer can probably talk Derek into making a tree house on. Inside, the living room is larger than the others Spencer has seen and the carpeting also needs to be replace. Also, the kitchen in this house will also need work, but the stairs won't thankfully. The smallest room is also good size for two people, and the largest will just need a fresh coat of paint. Apparently, the shower has seen better days in one bathroom, and the flooring will have to redone in the second. Insulation in both the attic and basement are good.

When the tour is over, Spencer and Ms. Bailey meet up at the nearest cafe where Spencer orders several cups of coffee - much to the woman's surprise - while they talk over the options.

"They all have their benefits. The first house is in the safest neighborhood, and when my kid starts school, commuting won't be a problem; however, the lack of kids kind of also work against it since I do want an active social life for him."

"Him?" Ms. Bailey asks, her eyebrow raised as she holds her own coffee mug in hand.

"We don't know the gender yet, since my fiancee is only two months along; but I'm hoping for a boy," Ms. Bailey nods, an amused smile on her face, "As for house number two, I like how there's a large number of children around and the youth center nearby is definitely a bonus, but there's the number of repairs that need to be done, especially in the basement where I wanted to make into a playroom."

"Perfectly understandable, the last family apparently didn't mind it much since they hardly used the area; but I just know that the basement had to be freezing during the winter months."

"Exactly, and I know wouldn't exactly mind either if it's just me, which would be ridiculous since it's a three bedroom in a predominately family neighborhood. Something a single man would not even consider. But this is for my child, and I want what's best for him."

Again, Ms. Bailey nods as she takes another sip of her coffee, "Well, house number three seems to be the best option. The neighborhood is pretty safe, and although not to the number the neighborhood house number two has, there's a good amount of children there, plus the park nearby has a healthy soccer population in which the parents are very involved in. Of course, it needs some repairs itself, but I can definitely look into that."  
>Spencer takes a long sip of his coffee, "I find it ironic. I, in no way, have any interest in sports, but I want my son..."<p>

"You're really hoping for a boy, aren't you."

"Of course, if you meet my fiancee, you'll think she's the most beautiful girl in the world. If we have a girl, she'll most likely gain her mother's looks, and I am not looking forward to her teenage years where boys are constantly staring at her and clearly just want to get in her pants. Honestly, if I do catch a guy like that, I'm afraid I'll go to jail for murdering him when I shoot him."

The amused smile grows on Ms. Bailey's face, and Spencer thinks she's trying to hold back her laugh by taking another sip of her coffee. She lowers the mug and clears her throat, "You remind me of my husband. We have three children, my youngest being a girl. She's at the age where she's getting a crush on one of her classmates, and my husband freaked out when I pointed it out to him. God only knows what will happen when her first dance happens or when she actually gets married."

"It's just that men usually see women as one of the most valuable treasure, and we embrace our animalistic instincts to protect her. If we're going to give our daughters away to someone, we want to make sure the guy is perfect for her. That, and we also have this urge to make sure our bloodline to be untainted, so we'll be naturally picky about the guy, and find whatever fault to dismiss him."

"Oh, and here I thought it was because all men except my husband were animals."

"We also have that mindset as well," Spencer took a large gulp of his coffee, finishing it off and motioning for another one from a nearby waitress, "Anyway, back to the houses, although I really want to go with house number three, I want to check with Hinata - my fiancee - first. She's already moving to a different city and a different country entirely. Add on the pregnancy, and I want to make sure she has a say in everything."

"I understand, so you want to hold on the final decision, until..."

"The day after tomorrow at the latest," Spencer answers, "She's set to fly back in by next week, and we both agreed to have the house bought before the wedding and ready to live in before the baby is born; so we're not exactly wasting our time."

"I see, well, I believe that's a reasonable amount of time," the waitress comes by with a fresh pot of coffee and fills Spencer's mug. Ms. Bailey declines a refill for herself, "I've had clients who have families already show interest in house choice number three, although they have yet to come back with me on an offer. The place is a bit on the pricey side, and I do hope that's not a problem."

Spencer gives off a rather large smile, "That won't be a problem. Thanks to the kindness of a good friend of mine, I have extra money aside to afford the cost if we chose it," they might have to postpone that big honeymoon Spencer wants for Hinata, but she already made it clear that she doesn't mind.

"Oh, you must have some nice friends Dr. Reid," Ms Bailey pushes her mug aside and pulls out her purse, "Well, I thank you again for your business. When I met the Hotchners, I never thought they would be sending more customers my way."

"Well, you definitely lived up to what Hotch told me, so I wouldn't be surprised if he did recommend you."  
>"If you're doing a job you love, you make sure to put your all into it." Ms. Bailey confirmed. She pulled out a few bills and placed it on the table, "Again, thank you for your business, and I have to say congratulations on the engagement and the pregnancy. From what you've told me, you were quick in getting things in order."<p>

The flush of embarrassment isn't missed on Spencer's cheeks as he pulls out his own wallet and puts money done for the several cups of coffee on his part, "Well, Hinata has done so much for me over the years, and me making sure everything is perfect for her when she's with me until death do us part is the least she deserves."

"I see, well that's the sign of a good man, if I ever saw one," knowing from the earlier greeting that Spencer's not the one to shake hands, Ms. Bailey gives a confident wave, "I look forward to your call Dr. Reid." and then she leaves.

Despite having their coffee paid for, Spencer stays for a little while longer, deciding to call his boss right away and thank him again for the recommendation and to let him know how everything went. He can hear the distinct squeal of Jack in the background, and Spencer can't help the small, excited smile spread across his face. In a matter of months, he'll holding his own child.

"That's good, Reid, you do know that you'll have to tell the team about this as well," Hotch adds, "The girls will definitely want to throw you a housewarming party."

"Along with the baby shower and the wedding party," Spencer and his boss share a laugh, "I know I'll have to anyway. Whichever house I pick will need repairs of some sort, and I was planning on asking Morgan to do them. The one I really want has a tree that's just perfect for a tree house, so I was also thinking of asking him to help build that as well. And don't worry, I do plan to pay him."

"Just give in to the idea of having him throw you a bachelor party since he's still going strong about the idea."  
>"Oh yes, a party where men have the excuse to get drunk and tongue the hired dancer, why do I want something like that?"<p>

"I think it's the principal of it all, since he's going to be your best man."

Spencer rolls his eyes, "I'll think about it, but if I do, I will make it clear to not include the exotic dancers."

"Good luck trying to talk him out of that," another squeal is heard in the background, "I have to go, Jack's demanding attention."

"Go ahead, have fun, Hotch," Spencer says before hanging up, the excitement in his body still there as he stands up and leaves.

When he steps into his apartment, Spencer is quick to put on another pot of coffee and then head to his laptop. He emails Hinata the pictures of the houses as well as the detailed information for each one. After that's done, he spends the rest of the afternoon catching up on some much needed reading and coffee. He has no idea when he fell asleep, but he does remember waking up from what has to be his first nightmare in a while.

Breathing labored and body shaking, Spencer gets off the couch - stopping to pick up the book he had apparently dropped while sleeping and putting it on the table - and rushes to the bathroom. He takes a while to simply splash cold water on his face and stare himself in the mirror as he tried to get his jumbled thoughts together.

"How could I forget?" he whispers to himself while smacking himself on the forehead, "You idiot, you let yourself get excited, and you forget this one important thing."

Soon enough he sees the dream. No, it's a memory, a really bad memory. He sees his mother in the middle of an episode, not able to recognize him, grabbing him, dragging him, and locking him in a closet. Spencer - eight years old - just keeps banging on the door, trying to tell his mother that he's her son, to let him out. He doesn't know how long he's been at it, but he hears rushing footsteps and the door's flung open. His father - William Reid - is at the other side, his face panic-stricken and also slightly angry. And then...Spencer wakes up.

"Your mother is a paranoid schizophrenic, and you have the possibility to get it. And now...now your own child is going to have that risk too." Spencer whispers as though what he's saying is the most dangerous truth in the world. When he thinks about it, it is.

**A/N: I have no idea why I decided to write it like this, but I went along with my creativity. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
